Gooch the Gorilla
Gooch the Gorilla is a powered member of the Slug Gang and Slug Man's top enforcer. Gooch is not actually a gorilla but a human who believes himself to be a gorilla. When Gooch was a young boy his parents took him to see the gorillas in the local zoo in Texas where he became fascinated with the gorilla named Harambe and declared Harambe as his brother. In 2016 Harambe was shot and killed when he was mistaken for trying to attack a child when in reality he was protecting the child from a flock of birds. Harambe's death hit Gooch very hard causing the 12 year-old boy to run away from his home in Texas to Cincinnati, Ohio where Harambe was living at the time of his death. This was when Gooch went full gorilla and purchased a gorilla mask from a local Kmart and began living on the streets of Cincinnati. Following the destruction of Dayton, Gooch moved north to help rebuild the city, using his enhanced strength as a construction worker. Once the rebuilding effort was complete, Gooch found himself living on the streets again. Eventually he met Igor I. Dmitri. Igor was an odd green young man who Gooch quickly became friends with due to them both being powered individuals. Dmitri and Gooch ended up joining the Slug Gang. Dmitri quickly rose up the ranks and Gooch stayed his partner through it all. When Dmitri became the leader of the Slug Gang, earning the title of Slug Man, Gooch became his top enforcer. Looks Gooch never removes his mask but changes his clothing often, typically black clothing resembling that of a gorilla's fur. He also paints his skin to a gray color to also resemble a gorilla. It is unknown what he looks like under the mask. He always carries a walking staff that he also uses a melee weapon when in fights. Personality Gooch is a kind person but has a temper. He is also not very intelligent as he believes he is an actual gorilla. Gooch likes bananas, banana splits, and banana hammocks. Slug Man is Gooch's best friend even though he regularly belittles Gooch. Gooch doesn't get the insults as they go over his head. Powers and abilities Gooch the Gorilla is a powered, a human born with at least one superhuman ability. His powers include Enhanced Strength and Healing Factor. Enhanced Strength allows Gooch the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of a regular human, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner for Gooch. He can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Healing Factor allows Gooch to rapidly regenerate. In other words, he recreates lost or damaged tissue, organs. Gooch is generally in very good physical shape as his body is constantly reverting to healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality regardless of his diet only consisting of bananas and banana flavored things.Category:Characters Category:Slug Gang Category:Bad Guys Category:Powered